Unwanted and/or damaging shock and vibrations occur in many different structures. For example, electronic circuit boards (ECBs) used in spacecraft, aircraft and missile systems are often exposed to severe shock and vibration. Vibration frequencies seen in such applications generally range from about 3 Hz to about 5,000 Hz, with acceleration levels in a range, e.g., of about 1 G to about 30 G. The volume and weight of these electrical systems is critical to their design. Electrical boxes, which house many ECBs are often oddly shaped to fit in small available spaces. The weight of any component used on spacecraft and aircraft is a critical design consideration in terms of fuel consumption and cost. Traditionally, ECBs exposed to such environments are designed to be very robust in order to inhibit failure. Bulky mounting fixtures and reinforcing ribs are often used to reduce vibration-induced deflection and stresses in the ECBs. Conventionally, entire electronic subassemblies containing multiple ECBs are often mounted with vibration isolators. A drawback of reinforced ECBs and vibration isolators is that they utilize a relatively large amount of valuable space and add considerable weight to electrical systems.